


Kiss It Better: A Nalu Song Fic

by Trench_Coat_Angels



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fanfic, He is we, Kiss it better, Nalu - Freeform, Song fic, Wedding, fairy tail - Freeform, i own nothing, married! Nalu, please listen to the song, read my note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trench_Coat_Angels/pseuds/Trench_Coat_Angels
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are about to share their dream wedding, but what happens when an unexpected turn of events plays out?Based off of the song Kiss It Better by He Is We(PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE)





	Kiss It Better: A Nalu Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by! If you feel like you've read this before, you probably have. Let me explain. I am the original author of this story, but I've just switched accounts! The author you read this under before was a pseudo on one of my friends accounts. I'm just moving all of my fanfiction to this one! So please don't accuse me of stealing! If you don't think I'm being honest, feel free to contact my friend. I'll link her account at the end of the fic (Read some her stuff while you're there. She's an absolutely amazing writer!)
> 
> I Suggest listening to Kiss It Better by He Is We. It'll really add to the story!
> 
> I Do not own Fairy Tail or the song.
> 
> If you're new here please enjoy! R&R please, it really helps inspire me to write!

`~`  
He sits in his cell  
And lays in his bed  
Covers his head and closes his eyes  
He sees a smoking gun…  
`~`

~Flash back~

A shot rang in his ears, the sound resounding through his head like an everlasting echo. The pink haired male stared in horror as deep brown eyes widened with pain and shock. The blonds body fell to the ground in slow motion before his eyes, her once lively eyes now smoky and half lidded. Her body hit the ground with a muffled thud, white satin material billowing around her. The screams of others couldn’t be heard by him anymore.

The male quickly ran to her side.

“Lucy? Luce? Oh god, Luce! You're going to be okay, alright? Lucy, look at me, stay with me baby, please?”

Tears started to fall from the man’s eyes as he held the crumpled body of his new wife, Lucy Dragneel. She moaned in pain, but slowly looked up at him. He held her closer as red stained the white satin that clung to her body.

“Natsu…” She whispered. “ Kiss it better,”

“What?” he said, slightly confused.

”Kiss it better. I’m not ready to g-” She winced in pain.

“Lucy I-”

“It’s okay, Natsu. It’s not your fault. Don’t cry. Smile for me.”

`~`  
Kiss it all better  
I’m not ready to go  
It’s not your fault love, you didn’t know  
You didn’t know  
`~`

He wipes his face then grasps her cold hand. He leans down and kisses her tear streaked face.

“Everything will be alright, Luce. You’ll see.” He whispers. He gave her a kiss. He then sees the shiny pistol lying on the floor, and a single pair of footsteps retreating from the church.

Lucy then drew her last breath. Natsu stared down at her pale face as rage grew deep inside him. He picked up the gun and ran after the footsteps. Another gunshot rang through the air that night.

~End of flashback~

`~`  
He noticed the gun  
And his rage grew inside  
He said “I’ll avenge my lover tonight”  
And she cried

Kiss it all better  
I’m not ready to go  
It’s not your fault love, you didn’t know  
You didn’t know

Now he sits behind prison bars  
25 to life and she’s not in his arms  
He couldn’t bring her back with a bullet to the heart  
In the back of a man who tore his world apart  
`~`

The same pink haired male now sits in an empty prison cell, the standard clothing upon his back, and the guards locking up for the night. He had killed a man. The one who shot Lucy. He got 25 to life in prison for both murders. Every night he thinks of her. Her blonde hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her smile, her scent, anything and everything. An apparition appears in the corner of the dark cell.

`~`  
He holds onto a memory  
All it is, is a memory  
Hey, hey  
And he cries  
Stay with me, until I fall asleep  
Stay with me  
Stay with me, until I fall asleep  
Stay with me  
Stay with me, until I fall asleep  
Stay with me  
Stay with me, until I fall asleep  
Stay with me  
`~`

“Kiss it better…” The figure says.

“Stay with me, Lucy. Until I fall asleep.” Natsu whispered from beneath his blankets. And she did.

`~`  
Kiss it all better  
I’m not ready to go  
It’s not your fault love, you didn’t know  
You didn’t know.  
`~`

**Author's Note:**

> I am such an evil person and I'm not sorry. R&R!
> 
> Here is her account! (Give her stories a read while you're there)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousMalice


End file.
